


That's Right, Boyfriends

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [44]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boyfriends, Gallavich, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie night Gallavich fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Right, Boyfriends

_**based on a prompt:** Mickey showing affection to Ian in front of the Gallaghers. Idk just some domestic fluff._

Movie night, classic Gallagher tradition, even if half of the faces weren’t even Gallaghers.

Sure there were the six of them, but now with Mickey and Mandy, Carl’s girlfriend Bonnie, Debbie’s friend Matt, Kev, V and Jimmy, they were surprisingly outnumbered.

There was also very little room in the cramped space of the living room.

Ian and Mickey sat rubbing shoulders against the end of one couch. Ian shivered a little, only wearing a thin T-shirt over his shorts despite the cool winter weather.

"You cold?"

"I’m okay," he said with a smile.

Mickey raised an eyebrow, “not what I asked.”

Mickey got up to get a blanket from the linen closet. He walked back over, ducking out of everyone’s line of sight and spreading it out over Ian and then his own legs as he sat back down.

"Thanks Mick." He put a hand on Mickey’s knee under the blanket.

Mickey smiled, a luxury he felt comfortable with more and more, especially being at the Gallagher’s. It was strange that no one cared if he was cuddled up to Ian on movie night. It was odd that he could finally start finding the parts of him that he had repressed for so long.

Ian was staring into his face, his lip pulled between his teeth and Mickey rolled his eyes. He knew that look, it was Ian’s ‘can I kiss you’ look.

"Stop giving me those eyes Firecrotch." He said fondly.

"No idea what you mean." Ian said, his voice a little giddy.

"Yeah, yeah, come here." He said, leaning in for a kiss and Ian’s hand was instantly wrapping around his wrist to keep him pressed against him.

Fiona and V gave each other a look and Lip just shook his head as he tried to watch the movie. Mandy just nudged him in the side and kissed his cheek, glad that her brother was finally happy.

Kev let out a loud cough and the two boys split, Ian with a chuckle and Mickey with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh so he’s okay to screw his wife with the damn door unlocked but I can’t stick my tongue down your throat in the living room?" He muttered.

"Hey I gave you the opportunity to knock." Kev said.

"Yeah well I’m giving you the opportunity to watch the damn movie." Mickey said.

Ian chuckled and just leant his head on Mickey’s shoulder and he nuzzled down against him, content to end their little argument there and just watch the movie with his boyfriend.

Yeah, that’s right, his _boyfriend_ , you got a problem with that?


End file.
